Gohan Attacks
パワーが を う |Rōmaji title = Koko made ka!? Kyōaku Chōzetsu Pawā ga Gohan o Osō |Literal title = Is This the End?! A Brutally Transcendent Power Attacks Gohan |Series = DBZ |Number = 79 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = Freeza vs. Gohan *Freeza vs. Gohan, Part 2 |Airdate = February 27, 1991 |English Airdate = September 24, 1999 |Previous = Fighting Power: One Million?? |Next = Piccolo the Super-Namek }} パワーが を う|Koko made ka!? Kyōaku Chōzetsu Pawā ga Gohan o Osō|lit. "Is This the End?! A Brutally Transcendent Power Attacks Gohan"}} is the fifth episode of the Frieza Saga and the seventy-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 27, 1991. Its original American airdate was September 24, 1999. Summary Impaling Krillin with one of his horns, Frieza begins toying with Krillin's body until he loses consciousness. Gohan tries to attack Frieza, but Frieza simply swats him away with his tail. The Dragon Team on King Kai's Planet are frustrated that there is nothing they can do to help them. King Kai reminisces that he told Goku to stay away from Frieza and now they all are doomed. Finally, Frieza throws Krillin into the water to die. Gohan flies down after him but is blocked by Frieza. Gohan screams at Frieza to move aside, and when he refuses, Gohan succumbs to his rage and unleashes a furious attack on a surprised Frieza, catching him off guard and pummeling him to the ground. Gohan then bombards Frieza with energy beams and ends it with a Masendan. The sudden increase in power astonishes even Vegeta. Dende manages to retrieve a barely alive Krillin from the water. The dust clears and reveals that Frieza was only slightly fazed by the attack. Irritated at being toppled by a young boy, Frieza attacks Gohan in return and smashes him to the ground. Vegeta blasts Frieza from behind with a powerful Galick Gun attack believing Frieza to be off guard, but it does Frieza no harm. However, Frieza is still concentrated on Gohan, and promises to kill Vegeta after he kills the boy. Gohan tries desperately to defend himself against the tyrant, but is no match for him and sent back down to the ground with a kick to the stomach. Frieza decides enough is enough and begins to crush Gohan's head with his foot. From afar, Piccolo senses Gohan's decreasing energy and flies as fast as he can towards the battlefield. Frieza continues to torture Gohan. Vegeta is left at a loss for what to do. Major Events *Gohan releases a vicious assault on Frieza after he believes Krillin to have been killed. Battles *Krillin vs. Frieza (Second Form) *Gohan vs. Frieza (Second Form) *Vegeta vs. Frieza (Second Form) Appearances Locations *Namek *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Frieza's Spaceship *Medical Machine Differences from the manga *In the anime, when Frieza impales Krillin with his horn, Krillin attempts to knee Frieza in the face but the move is blocked. Frieza then proceeds to throw Krillin up and down on his horn causing him even greater pain before throwing him into the water. In the manga, after Frieza impales Krillin he simply throws him into the water. **Additionally in the anime only, Gohan attempts to save Krillin while he is still impaled. *Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu asking King Kai to let them see what is happening on Namek is exclusive to the anime. *Bulma starting to become delusional and seeing a shape of Krillin's head in the rocks is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This episode of the edited English dub is actually two episodes (65a, "Gohan Attacks," and 65b, "Piccolo, the Super Namek"). The two episodes were originally edited together for broadcast on Cartoon Network due to the excessive graphic nature (and length) of a particular scene in which Krillin is impaled by Frieza with one of his horns. These episodes are presented uncut on DVD (later on the Remastered releases), but the episode numbering of the dub follows the edited version, so it is not immediately obvious. This is why "three" English episodes are listed alongside the four original Japanese episodes. *This episode was edited heavily on many TV stations because of the amount of violence, similar to the episode "Videl is Crushed." Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 79 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 79 (BDZ) pt-br:Gohan é atacado pelo impiedoso Freeza fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 079 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z